¿Victoria o rendición?
by Hojaverde
Summary: Draco tenía envidia, sí. Pero también tenía un plan para superarla. Varios, más bien... Secuela de Envidia SLASH HxD


DISCLAIMER: son tan míos como en la primera parte. Nada :-P

**¿VICTORIA O RENDICIÓN?**

La respiración de Harry sobre su pecho fue haciéndose más profunda, hasta convertirse en un ligero ronquido. Draco, con los ojos aún muy despiertos, esbozó una sonrisa y miró el techo de su dosel, sintiéndose completo. Sabía que sin esos pequeños ruiditos que al principio tanto le habían molestado, ahora ya no era capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Pero esa noche peleó contra el peso de sus párpados y el sopor consiguiente al sexo, porque no quería dormirse tan pronto. No, cuando hacía exactamente un año que había empezado todo aquello. Un año desde que se le habían revuelto las tripas hasta la náusea, al darse cuenta de que envidiaba a una chica; pelirroja y sin un knut, para más señas.

Y, si tenía que ser sincero, se le revolvieron durante bastante tiempo más, porque si había que reconocerle una cosa al bendito Potter era su cabezonería. Vencer no había sido fácil.

Vencer o rendirse…

En un primer momento, Draco había optado por obviar su pequeño problemilla. La fase de negación había comenzado. Aquella pobretona no podía tener nada que no estuviera a su alcance. La negación le duró trece días.

Al decimocuarto, decidió que la Weasley sí lo tenía, y como cada vez que Draco deseaba algo tenía que ser _ipso facto_, se plantó delante de Potter a la primera oportunidad que lo vio solo, para conseguir lo que quería.

Su táctica de acercamiento no varió en mucho desde la que había empleado en el expreso de Hogwarts con once años, por lo que los resultados fueron prácticamente los mismos. Echando humo por las orejas, Draco emprendió una retirada que le pareció muy poco digna.

La segunda vez que lo intentó, decidió que tenía que usar la estrategia que empleaba con su padre. Voz melosa, ojitos de súplica, sonrisa de ángel. Estaba seguro de que nadie podría resistirse a semejantes malas artes. Pero todo lo que obtuvo de Potter fue una mueca burlona, y un _"has perdido la apuesta, Malfoy, págale a quien tengas que pagarle"_ que hizo que Draco volviera a retirarse, aún más humeante que antes.

De nada valió tampoco su tercer acercamiento, en el que Draco recurrió al más puro soborno. Malfoy, montañas de galeones, mansiones en medio mundo, influencias ministeriales, carreras de auror acortadas a dos años… Potter pareció en esa ocasión mucho más ofendido, llegando incluso a empuñar su varita antes de irse, Y después de eso, pareció acordarse de que tenía una noviecita en alguna parte.

Draco no hacía más que verles besuqueándose por los rincones, cogidos de la mano en la biblioteca, dándose de comer a la mesa de gryffindor. Sus náuseas se hicieron más intensas y su envidia alcanzó cotas astronómicas. El slytherin dejó de asistir a adivinación esa semana por miedo a que incluso la profesora Trelawney pudiese ver en los posos de su té lo que le estaba pasando.

Finalmente, Draco supo que sólo le quedaba una carta por jugar, pero semejante despliegue de amor heterosexual, le hacía dudar seriamente si daría resultado. Dos o tres miradas en el espejo después, volvió a estar convencido de su éxito. Y se lanzó al ataque como el mejor kamikaze.

Podría decirse que aquélla había sido la primera vez en que Potter parecía realmente sorprendido y sin encontrar una reacción rápida. Es cierto que no todos los días un Malfoy con la camisa a medio abotonar, la corbata floja, el pelo revuelto y los labios húmedos, le pide a uno una noche de sexo sin compromiso, porque está caliente y él es el afortunado elegido. Draco había observado cómo el gryffindor pasaba a duras penas saliva por su garganta y resbalaba la mirada por su figura. En definitiva, le deseaba. Y había dado dos pasos hacia él, sonriendo ganador, para recoger el premio de su victoria.

Pero Potter se había alejado. Otra vez. Y todo lo que había dicho en un susurro mareado había sido: _"Malfoy, te estás equivocando"_. Aquel día, Draco era la antorcha humana cuando llegó a la sala común de Slytherin. Nadie se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra, por miedo a una combustión instantánea.

En ese momento, Draco se hubiera rendido. No tenía más tácticas ni estrategias, había sido rechazado demasiadas veces como para seguir exponiendo su ego a la derrota. Estaba decidido a postrar las armas y dejar que la envidia le carcomiese hasta que se alejara satisfecha. Pero Potter empezó a estar solo.

Desparecieron las manos entrelazadas, los besos constantes, las estúpidas miraditas de enamorado. La pelirroja pareció esfumarse y los ojos verdes del desgraciado león se clavaban en los suyos con más frecuencia de la necesaria, como retándole a acercarse.

Por supuesto, Draco no iba a aceptar su desafío. Ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces. Si ahora Potter quería algo, era asunto suyo. Que se arriesgase, y ya se encargaría él muy mucho de rechazarle.

Sin embargo todo lo que hizo Harry fue seguir mirándole. Y la envidia de Draco se declaró en huelga, para ser suplantada en servicios mínimos por una cosa desconocida que le causaba aún más malestar que la otra. Porque se empeñaba en recordarle al gryffindor idiota en todas sus variantes. Mordiendo el borde de la pluma mientras estudiaba, volando en su escoba con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas encendidas, tumbado a la orilla del Gran Lago junto a sus amigos disfrutando del sol del incipiente verano, riéndose abiertamente ante una broma de esas copias pelirrojas, lanzando hechizos en DCAO con más contundencia que el propio profesor, estallando calderos ante Snape sin poder evitarlo, mirándole con esos ridículos ojos verdes, grandes y brillantes…

Los servicios mínimos pasaron a ser jornada completa, y un mes después, la cosa hacía también horas extras. Draco se sintió acorralado. Porque lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba de una forma que iba a dejarle sin aliento, y su ego había dejado de gritarle que ni se le ocurriese exponerle de nuevo. Porque su ego ya no importaba.

Así que allí estaba. Plantado a la salida de los vestuarios de Gryffindor tras una práctica de quidditch. Con expresión estoica, aguantó todas las miradas hostiles y los burdos comentarios que el equipo completo le dedicó a su paso, y esperó a ver salir a Potter, que como siempre últimamente, iba acompañado de un pelo pelirrojo con patas.

A Ronald le costó entender que Harry quería que les dejase a solas, pero finalmente su neurona pareció encenderse y se despidió de su amigo, dándole a Draco un codazo al pasar y la situación que necesitaba. Potter se quedó allí en pie, mirándole como tantas veces antes, a la espera de lo que tuviera que decirle. Y Draco supo que era como una especie de última oportunidad, que necesitaba las palabras exactas, aunque no supiera muy bien cuáles eran. La cosa se removió en su interior y le susurró algo, y el slytherin decidió que no tenía nada mejor que darle.

"_Eres todo lo que quiero, Harry"_

Y Harry había sonreído. Como si hubiese estado esperando la frase correcta que abriese la caja en la que estaba guardado.

"_Por fin dejo de oír hablar de ti, Malfoy"_

Y ésa vez, él había dado los dos pasos.

Sí, ya hacía un año que la envidia había aparecido. Seis meses desde que se había marchado. Y la cosa ésa que la había suplantado, demostraba ser mucho más agradable. Draco apretó aún más el cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo, obteniendo un murmullo ininteligible entre sueños, y le volvió a dar las gracias.

Fuera lo que fuese.

Por ahorrarle tantos y tantos galeones.

FIN


End file.
